Raspberries & Roses
by Romanticizing Girl
Summary: Shounen-ai. 1+2. Lots of fluffy-ness and sappy-ness. This is a fic I just had to write. Poem by me as well. Hope you enjoy.


Raspberries & Roses  
By Romanticizing Girl  
  
Hellooo. This is just a quick one-shot that I had to write after reading loads of fluff and listening to sappy music and its kinda dedicated to a special someone that I hope things will turn out well with. So warnings: major sap/fluff, shounen-ai, 1+2 of course. =) You'll figure out whose P.O.V it is pretty quickly. Usage of some Japanese also. List of words at the end of the fic. And the poem here I wrote myself so yeah don't use without permission! Thank you!! And the title to the poem is the same as the title of this fic. K, here we go!!! The poem verses are the text in //blah// by the way.   
  
Raspberries & Roses  
By Romanticizing Girl  
  
//I rest my head on your shoulder,  
your arms holding me close.  
I breathe in your scent.  
Is this reality or simply a dream?//  
  
You are so beautiful, you have no idea. Especially when you are as you are now, asleep, your long hair loose all around you, with the beginnings of the sunrise washing over your light complexion. I sit on the edge of the bed in our room; I can't believe you are mine. Still. I'm not good enough for someone as amazing and wonderful as you. You're sleeping in nothing but your black, silk boxers today. Its midsummer so it's just starting to get rather warm. You'd never think from just a glimpse that you are so well built. Kami…you never cease to amaze me more as each day passes. I move closer and lean over, brushing a wisp of your long bangs out of your closed eyes. Hmm…the most amazing feature about you is definitely your eyes. They colour alone is something out of the ordinary. They are always such a bright and happy violet; I never see any sadness in them. I move myself a little closer. Your eyes flicker and I think I just woke you.  
"Heero?"  
  
//We grasp one another  
not at all letting go.  
Your warm breath's on my neck.  
How I want this moment to last…//  
  
"Hai. It's me."  
"Oh, good."  
"Gomen for waking you."  
"Iie, don't worry about it."  
He stretched his arms out before sitting up. He grins at me, his eyes twinkling. He scurries closer, so near that his nose is just barely touching mine.   
"Ohayo, koi," he whispers, before giving me a light kiss on the lips.   
I eagerly return it before saying, "Come on. I prepared you breakfast."  
His eyes lit up and he hugged me tightly. "Arigato!!" he said before running out to the kitchen. My lips turned into a small smile as I followed him out of the room. No one else can make me feel this way. No one else can make me smile like that. I love him so much. Him being mine has filled that empty void and made me whole.  
  
//We laugh in our midst  
enjoying the company.  
Neither of us think  
About the real world that awaits us.//  
  
After breakfast he asked me, "Hee-chan?"  
"Hai."  
"Can we go to the park today?" he said in his angelic voice. My answer, of course, was yes. After he had changed into more…decent clothing, we walked from our small home here on Earth, to the nearby park and gardens. After a few moments, he turned to me. He gave me a slightly pensive look before grinning widely and tapping me on the shoulder.  
"You're it!"  
I laughed as I gave him chase.  
After awhile, we reached a small café, where we decided to stop for lunch. Duo finished his sandwich quickly and ordered himself a raspberry parfait for dessert. I just watched as he ate. At one point, he got whipping cream on the tip of his nose and he didn't seem to notice. I took advantage of that as I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the nose. Blushing he asked what it was for.  
My reply, "You had whipping cream on your nose…and for being you…" I finished off with another kiss, this time on his waiting lips.   
  
//I look into your eyes  
I see it there too.  
Your words do have truth  
Now just hold my hand here as we are…//  
  
Our fun-filled day eventually came to an end, and at sunset we found ourselves back at the park – in the rose gardens to be specific. We were sitting on a stone bench, watching as the sun left behind beautiful streaks of colour in the sky. My arm rested easily over his shoulders, his head laying on mine. It was a perfect moment. I brought his chin up to face me and kissed him lightly on the lips; he returned it straight away. I breathed deeply, his breath still smelling of raspberries; that scent mixing with the rich red roses surrounding us.   
"Duo?"  
"Hai…?"  
"Tell me again."  
"Nani?"  
"You know."  
"Do I?" I knew he was teasing then.   
"Onegai, koi…?"  
He smiled. "You know I can never resist when you talk like that…aishiteru…"  
"Aishiteru…so much."  
He leaned in closer. "I know", he said before sealing his love with a sweetly scented kiss.  
  
//I take a deep breath  
of your scent of roses.  
It mingles with the whiffs of raspberries.  
Now I return the words you told me back…  
  
…aishiteru…//  
It's dooooone!!! First fic I've finished in a loonng time…I'm also currently writing a Sailor Moon fic that I can tell will be taking a while to write…*sigh* oh well. I quite like this one. I like the flow…and sappy-ness and fluffy-ness hehe…=D I love 1x2/2x1…sooo cute!! Gotta love them. Well here's the list of Japanese words now. Hope you enjoyed. Ja!  
  
Kami – God   
Hai – yes  
Gomen – sorry  
Iie – no  
Ohayo – good morning  
Koi – short for 'koibito', meaning lover  
Arigato – thank you  
-chan – an ending you add on to someone's name that you are fond of or are close to  
Nani – what  
Onegai – please  
Aishiteru – I love you  
Ja – short for 'ja ne' meaning 'see you later' 


End file.
